


Worth Holding On To

by fifthnorthumberland



Series: These Boys - Check Please drabbles [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dibs - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, hausmates - Freeform, post 3.17, the coin of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: Dex holds on to the coin that decided his and Nursey's fate as roommates in the Haus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few posts on tumblr about how Nursey would keep the coin and frame it in their future house for their children to look at as the origin of their love story, and TRUE, but I also think that William J. Poindexter is a romantic who believes in holding onto keepsakes.

“You all have ten seconds to get out of my room” 

Dex is still crouched on the floor, staring at the coin that decided his and Nursey’s fate in disbelief. As Chowder and Nursey are hugging and yelling about being “hausmates” and Lardo’s trying to push them out of the room, Dex picks up the coin. He knows he should be excited to be living in the Haus, and part of him is, but the other part of him is terrified. 

It’s not that being friends with Nursey is difficult, it’s been getting easier in fact. They play better and they argue less and it’s easier to let things go when Dex knows Nursey will pick them right back up if he needs to. They got closer over the last few months and though Nursey still rubs Dex the wrong way sixty percent of the time, there’s fondness that wasn’t there before. He mom would that that Nursey grew on him. Dex feels guilty about how pleasant that thought is.

It’s just that now that they’re closer, Dex notices things, like how Nursey’s hair is fluffy the day he washes them, and how he gets tired not from practice or workouts, but from reading too late or from rushing to get school things done last minute. It’s difficult not to notice, now. And it’s not a problem, but it could be. It might be. It’s easy to keep things to himself when he has space to be alone, to process and to compartmentalize his feelings. He acknowledges them once in a while because if he doesn’t keep a check on them, he’s afraid they’ll bubble out of him like his anger does around Nursey. And he doesn’t want things to change.

As Chowder and Nursey are pushed out of Lardo’s room, still somehow hugging and jumping together, Dex pockets the coin and gets up to join them.

He’s terrified, but it is what it is and there’s nothing he can do about it now. Besides, Nursey is right: it will be cheaper to live together at the Haus than in dorms. Hey, it might even be fun.

He goes to Nursey and Chowder, pats their backs and says “I guess you’re right, C, we’re all housemates now.” 

Chowder turns to him as does Nursey and there’s a look there, a bit soft, that Dex doesn’t want to think about too much, Chowder all smiles.

“Dex, it’s going to be ‘swawesome! We can do our homework together now! And, Nursey, you can crash in your own bed at kegsters!”

Dex has to admit, it might be fun to live with his best friends.

“For sure, C”

“Oh, I have to tell Caitlyn, she’ll be so happy!” 

Suddenly, it’s just him and Nursey by Lardo’s door as Chowder makes his way down the hall to his room. It’s almost awkward and Dex is about to force himself to think of something to say, but luckily Nursey always finds the words, even if they’re wrong or supremely annoying.

“Hey, uh, so I hope you’re not really that upset about sharing the room, man. I mean, we’re not that bad, right?”

Dex knows just then that living with Nursey will be an exercise in patience, among other things. Nursey’s dismissal of his feelings and how he always wants things to be chill to the point of glossing over Dex’s anger dig at thorns stuck in Dex’s side like nothing else, but he doesn’t know how to say it, how to explain that it hurts. And there’s in this together for the long haul now, no matter how much Nursey frustrates him. So Dex breathes and sighs out, letting it go for now.

“Nah, it’s alright. Like, it’s pretty small and we’ll have to figure shit out, but it’ll be fine.” he doesn’t mean to deflect, but he doesn’t trust himself to talk about he and Nursey as a ‘we’ of any kind just yet. 

“Yeah, trust. We’re good.” Nursey offers his fist and Dex bumps it and just like that, they’re roommates.

-

It’s not until later, once he’s in his dorm room that Dex finds the coin again. It rolls out of his pants when he drops them to the floor while getting ready for bed. It doesn’t get stuck in a crack, but it falls flat quickly, landing on tails. Dex picks it up and goes to toss it in the bowl he keeps on his nightstand for keys and loose change and shit, but stops. 

Before he overthinks it, he puts it in his sock drawer, next to his stash of condoms and lube. It doesn’t have to mean anything, but Dex thinks it might be something worth holding on to.


End file.
